I Can't Lie To Myself
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Kendall merasa bersalah karena dia menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa dengan James di balik punggung Halston. Kendall tidak mau mengkhianati Halston sampai akhirnya, dia meninggalkan James. summary sucks. warning: SLASH. Kames oneshot! rate M karena berbagai alasan ;)


_yeeee~ UAS selesai bisa nulis __ff kames lagi~ _

_hahaha. maaf banget kalo ini itu bullshit maksimal. cheesy maksimal._

_gak tau kenapa ini bikin cerita se-cheesy ini hahah. enjoy ajalah :3_

* * *

I Can't Lie to Myself

Disclaimer: seandainya saja Big Time Rush itu milikku~~~~

Pairing: Kendall Schmidt – James Maslow

Summary: Kendall merasa bersalah kepada Halston karena dia memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan James dan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari James.

Rating: T-M (serius bingung sebenernya-_-)

Warning: OOC, Slash, kalo gak suka yg cheesy dan lebay, gak usah baca. simple kan? heheh :)

* * *

Kendall dan James sedang menikmati akhir pekan mereka di apartemen _rahasia_ milik James. Kendall melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh James dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu James, sedangkan James tak henti-hentinya mencium kepala Kendall.

Yeah, mereka berdua sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih _rahasia_ selama 6 bulan. Tentu saja orang-orang akan mengira James berpacaran dengan seorang aktris cantik berambut pirang dan bernama Halston Sage. Ya, James memang berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Mari sebut saja bahwa James _selingkuh_ dari Halston dengan lawan mainnya, rekan satu band nya, dan sahabatnya selama 4 tahun, Kendall Schmidt.

James dan Kendall mulai berpacaran sejak James mengakui perasaannya kepada Kendall. Bagaimana dia selalu merasa bersalah jika dia sedang bersama Halston sedangkan Kendall juga sedang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya. Bagaimana dia selalu memperhatikan Kendall. Bagaimana dia selalu ingin berada di dekat Kendall, walaupun itu hanya duduk bersebelahan di sebuah interview, atau berbagi _tour bus_ mereka.

Dan Kendall sendiri juga menyukai James sejak pertama kali dia bertemu James. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya karena Kendall tahu kalau James bukan seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan James sudah memiliki Halston.

Kendall terkadang merasa bersalah harus mau menjadi pacar rahasia James. Terutama, jika Halston datang ke tempat shooting mereka dan menyapa semua _crew_ terutama Kendall dengan sangat ceria. Halston merupakan gadis yang sangat baik dengan semua orang, termasuk Kendall. Bahkan, Halston merupakan sahabat kakaknya, Kevin. Itulah mengapa Kendall selalu merasa bersalah jika sedang berdua dengan James seperti ini di tempat persembunyian mereka. Sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota Los Angeles.

Tiba-tiba, handphone James yang tergeletak di meja berdering. James merubah posisinya untuk mengambil handphone nya, sedangkan Kendall duduk dengan posisi yang biasa dan memeluk bantal yang ada di sampingnya.

"Halo?" James menjawab teleponnya.

"_James?_" Kendall bisa mendengar suara Halston yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Ada apa, Halston?" suara James terdengar tidak bersemangat untuk menjawab telepon dari pacarnya itu. Kendall tersenyum samar-samar mendengar nada bicara James.

Yang Kendall ketahui adalah, Halston menanyakan mengapa dia tidak bisa bersama dengan Halston di akhir pekan seperti ini. Tetapi, James memberikan alasan kalau dia sedang sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan album ketiga mereka yang akan keluar beberapa bulan lagi. James juga meyakinkan Halston jika ada waktu luang, James akan mengajak Halston makan malam.

Kendall, mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau James juga harus memberikan perhatian kepada Halston. Dia tidak seharusnya cemburu seperti ini. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa kesal mendengar pembicaraan Halston dan James di telepon. Yeah, walaupun James hanya merespons nya dengan jawaban singkat dan tidak bersemangat. Berbeda ketika dia menelepon Kendall. James pasti akan menjawab telepon Kendall dengan sangat bersemangat dan bahkan, jika Kendall ingin mengakhiri obrolan mereka di telepon, James pasti akan selalu mencari alasan agar mereka tidak mengakhiri telepon mereka.

Berbeda ketika James menelepon Halston. James pasti akan membuat sejuta alasan agar Halston secepatnya menutup teleponnya. Dari alasan sibuk, shooting, mengantuk, pusing, capek, dan lain-lain. Kendall merasa dirinya spesial tetapi dia juga merasa bersalah dengan Halston.

Saat James menutup teleponnya, James ingin memeluk Kendall lagi. Tetapi, Kendall menolaknya. Pria berambut pirang itu menggeser sedikit posisinya agak menjauh dari James. Pria bermata hazel tersebut memasang wajah penuh tanya kepada Kendall.

"_Baby_, ada yang salah?" Kendall menggeleng. Dia lalu meminum sebotol soda yang ada di hadapannya dan kembali terdiam.

"Kalau tidak ada, kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu." kata James sambil tersenyum. Kendall menggeleng lagi membuat James sangat heran.

"James-" Kendall mulai berbicara. Suaranya lirih dan nyaris hanya seperti bisikan. James menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Kendall.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi." Kata Kendall setelah menghela nafas yang cukup panjang. Terdengar jelas suara Kendall bergetar dan nyaris seperti ingin menangis. Tetapi, Kendall tidak menangis. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Maksudmu apa, Ken?" tanya James. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi pacar rahasiamu lagi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Aku hanya... tidak bisa." suara Kendall terdengar parau. James tahu kalau Kendall sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak menangis. James membencinya ketika melihat Kendall terluka dan hal tersebut sangat menyakitkan bagi James. Menyakiti Kendall lebih menyakitkan daripada dia menyakiti Halston. Well, hal tersebut terdengar jahat. Tapi, hal itulah yang sebenarnya James rasakan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ken? Kau sepakat akan selalu bersamaku sampai kapanpun." kata James. Kendall merubah posisi duduknya dan kini berhadap-hadapan dengan James.

"Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Halston. Dia sangat baik kepadaku dan dia terlalu baik untuk dikhianati. Ditambah lagi, dia sahabat kakakku. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati mereka berdua. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka sakit hati. Mereka terlalu baik untuk dikhianati." kata Kendall. Kini air matanya terjatuh saat melihat kedua mata hazel James yang sangat indah. James juga merasakan kalau air matanya terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu?" James berbisik.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya selama 6 bulan ini, James. Aku selalu membayangkan, bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi Halston. Kau berselingkuh dariku dengan gadis atau pria lain. Kau tidak terdengar senang ketika kau meneleponku, tetapi, ketika kau menelepon selingkuhanmu itu, kau terdegar sangat bahagia. Kau selalu beralasan sibuk kepadaku padahal kau sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan selingkuhanmu. Kau selalu menolak ajakanku untuk bercinta, padahal kau bercinta dengan selingkuhanmu. Aku selalu membayangkan hal tersebut, James. Aku tidak mau Halston sakit hati gara-gara aku, James." seluruh tubuh Kendall bergetar.

Hening.

James tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tentu saja James tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut kepada Kendall, kan? Tentu saja. Yeah, tentu saja. Dia sangat mencintai Kendall luar dalam.

"Maafkan aku, James. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi, aku tidak bisa selamanya mengkhianati sahabat kakakku." Kata Kendall setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Dan kemudian, Kendall bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di sudut kamar. Kendall pun meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Meninggalkan James sendirian di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

James pun masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena, tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu dan dia tidak bisa berbicara sedikitpun melihat sosok Kendall menghilang di balik pintu dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

* * *

Sudah 3 minggu sejak Kendall memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan pribadi James. Dan sudah seminggu pula Kendall tidak pernah berbicara dengan James _hanya berdua saja_. Walaupun mereka ada jadwal shooting dan rekaman, dan hal tersebut membuat Kendall ingin cepat-cepat mati karena dia harus bertemu dengan James setiap hari, Kendall masih tidak mau berbicara secara pribadi dengan James.

Dan James, terlihat sangat kacau akan hal tersebut.

Sudah puluhan kali, bahkan ratusan kali, James berusaha untuk menghubungi Kendall, datang ke rumah Kendall, datang ke ruang ganti Kendall, atau berusaha bercanda dengan Kendall. Tetapi, pria berambut pirang tersebut lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan James dan berusaha untuk menjauhi dirinya dari James. Jika James menginginkan waktu berdua saja, Kendall langsung menjauh dan berpura-pura mengobrol degan Carlos, Logan, atau _crew _lainnya.

Tetapi, semua itu berbeda ketika kamera merekam gerak-gerik mereka. Ketika mereka sedang pengambilan gambar untuk episode terbaru mereka dan banyak adegan yang melibatkan Kendall dan James untuk berbicara satu sama lain, Kendall langsung bisa berubah dalam waktu sekejap. Berubah, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Dia menjadi terlihat sangat ceria dan gembira, sebagaimana Kendall Knight adanya. Tertawa dengan James, merangkul James, mengobrol seperti biasa dengan James, bahkan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di punggung James.

Tetapi, ketika sang sutradara berteriak "_CUT!_" Kendall kembali menjadi Kendall Schmidt yang menutup ruang pribadinya untuk James. Dia langsung menjauh dari James dan tidak memperdulikan tentang James. Meninggalkan James lagi yang hanya berdiri seperti patung dan menatap Kendall dengan tatapan kosong.

Dan ternyata, hal tersebut diperhatikan oleh Carlos, Logan, dan Ciara yang memang selalu lengket di depan maupun di belakang kamera. Dan ketika mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara bertiga, Logan langsung mengajak Carlos dan Ciara ke ruang gantinya untuk membicarakan tentang James dan Kendall. Saat itu, Kendall sedang makan siang dan memilih makan siang dengan kakaknya, Kevin. Dan James sedang mendapat kunjungan dari Halston. Yeah, itulah mengapa Kendall memilih untuk makan siang dengan Kevin.

"Apa kalian memperhatikan jika James dan Kendall berkelakuan sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini?" kata Logan sambil meminum _smoothie_ yang tersedia di ruang gantinya.

"Yeah, mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain selama tiga minggu. Kecuali di depan kamera." kata Ciara. Matanya tidak lepas dari iPhone nya.

"Mungkin mereka bertengkar?" Kata Carlos. Logan memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau Kendall dan James berpacaran?" tanya Logan. Ciara dan Carlos langsung _shock_ mendengar apa yang dikatakan Logan.

Tentu saja, selama 6 bulan Kendall dan James berpacaran, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali Logan. Karena Logan pernah dengan sangat tidak sengaja, meminjam iPad Kendall dan menemukan foto-foto mesra (dan telanjang) James dan Kendall. Dan sejak saat itu, Kendall selalu berbagi dengan Logan dan Logan pun bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasianya.

"Maksudmu? Kendall dan James... gay?" tanya Ciara. Logan mengangguk dengan ragu. Carlos lalu menanyakan bagaimana Logan bisa tahu, dan Logan akhirnya menceritakannya kepada Carlos dan Ciara. Carlos berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak tertawa, sedangkan Ciara memasang wajah yang mengekspresikan kalau dia jijik mendengarnya.

"Mungkin mereka putus?" tanya Carlos.

"Mungkin. Mereka berdua aktor yang sangat luar biasa. Mereka bisa sangat rapi menyembunyikan hal itu semua. Itulah mengapa aku sering mendengar hal-hal yang aneh dari ruang ganti Kendall atau James." kata Ciara sambil tertawa. Carlos tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Serius?" tanya Carlos sambil mengusap matanya. Dia masih tertawa.

"Yeah, kau tahu kan, ruang ganti mereka paling sering terdengar musik-musik yang sangat keras. Terutama musik rock. Tetapi, ketika aku ingin masuk ke ruang ganti Kendall untuk meminjam _charger_, pintunya terkunci dan aku mendengar _suara lain_, selain musik rock." kata Ciara. Wajahnya memerah saat menceritakannya. Carlos tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi dan Logan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Dan semenjak saat itu, aku tidak mau lewat ke ruang ganti mereka ketika pintu mereka tertutup dan terdengar musik rock dari dalam." kata Ciara dengan wajah horror.

"Kau terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu, Bravo." kata Carlos tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"_Shut up!_" wajah Ciara memerah dan melempar sebuah bantal ke wajah Carlos dan membuat Carlos kembali tertawa.

"Tetapi, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Kendall seperti _sama sekali_ tidak mau menyapa James. Dia juga menghindari James. Padahal James berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya. Ingat, kan, bagaimana kemarin Kendall langsung berpura-pura mengantuk dan ingin pergi ke ruang gantinya ketika James ingin berbicara dengannya?" tanya Logan. Ciara dan Carlos mengangguk.

"Kita harus mencari tahu," kata Ciara dengan gaya khas Katie Knight-nya yang sudah melekat di dirinya sejak season 1. Logan dan Carlos mengangguk mendengarnya.

* * *

Sesuai janjinya, malam ini James akan mengajak Halston untuk makan malam. Dia sudah memesan tempat di sebuah restoran mahal dan berkelas di kawasan Los Angeles. Dia juga sudah memberi tahu Halston untuk berdandan yang cantik untuk malam ini. Walaupun suasana hatinya sedang sangat kacau dengan apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kendall, dia tidak harus terlihat _kacau_ di hadapan _pacar asli_ nya, kan?

James sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dari menyewakan sebuah limosin untuk menjemput Halston, sampai sebuah rencana yang akan dia lakukan setelah makan malam selesai.

Pukul 8 malam dan James sudah menunggu Halston di restoran yang sudah dia pesan. Dia memakai sebuah baju yang nyaris sama persis dia gunakan untuk pemotretan album Elevate. James menunggu di luar restoran dan terlihat sangat gugup untuk menghadapi pacarnya tersebut. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia yakin akan melakukan hal ini. Tetapi, dia sudah merencanakannya dari jauh-jauh hari, kan?

10 menit kemudian, James bisa melihat limosin yang dia pesan khusus untuk Halston. Saat sang supir membukakan pintu untuk Halston, jantung James berdegup sangat kencang. Terutama jika dia mengingat rencana yang akan dia lancarkan. Lalu, gadis berambut pirang tersebut keluar dari limosin tersebut dan James bisa melihat pacarnya mengenakan sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam dan terlihat sangat elegan. Gaunnya tidak panjang seperti gaun pengantin. Tetapi hanya sampai lutut Halston saja. Rambut pirangnya yang keriting tersebut digelung dan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. James mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat penampilan Halston tersebut.

Saat Halston datang ke arahnya, James langsung mengecupkan bibirnya ke bibir Halston dan mereka berdua memasuki restoran tersebut. Dan rasa gugup yang dia rasakan sejak pagi semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa benar dia akan melakukan hal ini? James sangat tidak yakin.

Kemudian, dia mulai sedikit rileks saat Halston mulai mengajaknya mengobrol. Mengobrol tentang apapun yang bisa dibicarakan. Kebanyakan Halston yang berbicara kepada James dan anggota tertinggi di Big Time Rush itu hanya menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik. Sangat baik karena dia terlalu fokus dengan rencananya.

* * *

Logan berada di apartemen Kendall saat ini. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini butuh hiburan dan butuh sahabat untuk berbagi. Carlos dan Ciara menyerahkan semuanya kepada Logan karena Logan-lah yang mengetahui detail hubungan Kendall dan James.

Kendall masih diam walaupun Logan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol secara santai. Tetapi, Kendall hanya menanggapinya secara tak acuh dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Logan hanya dengan jawaban singkat. Atau jika Logan berpendapat sesuatu, Kendall hanya menjawabnya dengan "Yeah," atau "_Really?_" atau "Oh,". Sampai akhirnya, Logan tidak tahan lagi dan mulai _nyaris_ berteriak kepada Kendall.

"Kendall, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan James?" tanya Logan dengan nada yang lelah. Kendall diam saja. Dia tidak yakin akan memberitahu Logan tentang hal ini. Tetapi, dia butuh tempat untuk berbagi. Berbagi dengan Kevin? Tentu saja kakaknya itu akan membunuhnya. Berbagi dengan Kenneth? sayang sekali Kenneth tidak di Amerika. Berbagi dengan yang lain? Dia lebih memilih untuk mati daripada harus dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang.

"_We're fine_,"

"_LIAR!_" Logan berteriak. Kendall nyaris melompat dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Wajah Logan keras, sekeras batu. Kendall belum pernah melihat Logan seperti ini.

"Ayolah, Ken. Kalau kau memang butuh orang untuk berbagi, aku siap untuk berbagi denganmu." kata Logan. Suaranya mulai melembut saat menyadari kalau aksinya tadi itu membuat Kendall ketakutan. Kendall terdiam sejenak, berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri, sampai akhirnya, dia mengambil nafas panjang dan siap untuk bercerita kepada Logan.

Kendall menceritakan semua yang dia pikirkan dan rasakan tentang hubungannya dengan James. Dia juga menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di apartemen rahasia milik James. Dia menceritakan secara mendetail tentang perasaannya terhadap Halston dan dia juga menceritakan secara mendetail tentang perasaannya terhadap James. Kendall juga memberitahu Logan kalau dia sangat mencintai James, lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Tetapi menurut Kendall, mereka berpisah adalah pilihan terbaik.

Kendall juga memberitahu Logan kalau dia sangat tersiksa untuk tidak berbicara kepada James selama 3 minggu. Dia sangat tersiksa untuk tidak mendengar suara James tepat di telinganya, sangat tersiksa untuk tidak mencium James, sangat tersiksa karena tidak ada yang menyanyikannya nina bobo jika dia akan tidur (_childish much? Oh yeah_). Terdengar sangat cengeng memang, tetapi, itulah yang dirasakan Kendall saat ini. Dan Logan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia mendengarkan setiap kata yang Kendall curahkan dan tidak menginterupsinya satu kalimat pun. Dia membiarkan Kendall untuk mencurahkan segalanya sampai Kendall lega.

Setelah Kendall menceritakan semuanya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa bebannya sedikit terangkat dan dadanya terasa lebih ringan. Dia sangat senang Logan mau mendengarkan ceritanya dengan sangat sabar. Tetapi, dia tidak menangis walaupun dia sangat ingin menangis dan suaranya pun sudah sangat bergetar. Yeah, Kendall memang aktor yang hebat karena dia bisa menahan air matanya. Dia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Logan. Sudah cukup Logan mendengar curahan hatinya. Logan tidak perlu melihat Kendall menangis.

Hening yang sangat panjang setelah Kendall mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepada Logan terjadi. Mereka membiarkan suara televisi mengisi keheningan yang mereka alami. Mata Kendall menatap layar televisinya. Hanya menatapnya dan tidak sama sekali menontonnya, sedangkan Logan memilih untuk menatap lantai apartemen Kendall sampai akhirnya, dia angkat bicara.

"Mungkin kau harus mulai membuka dirimu. _Move on_." kata Logan. Kendall hanya terkekeh. Logan tahu dia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Henderson. Tetapi, terima kasih telah mau mendengarkan semua curahan hatiku." kata Kendall sambil tersenyum. Logan senang bisa melihat senyum Kendall yang biasanya. Dia tahu sebenarnya hati Kendall masih sangat sulit untuk tersenyum, tetapi, dia lega bahwa Kendall masih bisa tersenyum.

"Cobalah untuk berbicara padanya. Aku tidak mau Big Time Rush terpecah walaupun sebenarnya tidak terpecah. Maksudku, aku ingin kita tetap solid di depan dan di belakang kamera." kata Logan sambil tersenyum. Kendall mengangguk. Tentu saja yang dikatakan Logan benar. Dia juga tidak ingin selamanya untuk tidak berbicara dengan James. Dia sangat merindukan James, tentu saja.

"Yeah, mungkin aku akan mulai berbicara kepadanya besok." kata Kendall lirih. Logan tersenyum dan merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Ciara dan Carlos tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengan James." kata Logan sambil terkekeh. Mata hijau Kendall melebar mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Logan. Mengetahui ekspresi Kendall, Logan terkekeh dan memberitahu bahwa Ciara dan Carlos juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara Kendall dan James sehingga Logan memberitahu mereka tentang hubungan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan dia juga memberi tahu Kendall kalau Ciara sering mendengar _hal-hal aneh_ terjadi di dalam ruang ganti Kendall.

Saat kedua orang sahabat itu sudah mulai menghangat kembali, terdengar bel dari pintu apartemen Kendall. Kendall melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di samping televisinya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, siapa yang akan ke apartemennya selarut ini? Logan memilih untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu tengah malam ini.

"James?" Logan yang membukakan pintu itu terlihat heran melihat James berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang sangat kacau. Logan bisa melihat sahabatnya itu memiliki kantung mata di kedua matanya. Mungkin kurang tidur. Logan belum pernah memperhatikan James sedekat ini sebelumnya. Itulah mengapa dia sangat heran melihat wajah James yang terlihat sangat lelah dan kacau.

Kendall mendengar suara James disebutkan oleh Logan. Dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada di sampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu James saat ini.

"Logan? Apa yang..."

"Aku akan pulang. Um... Kendall di ruang televisi. Um... bye." Logan yang tanpa berpikir dua kali itu langsung keluar dari apartemen Kendall tanpa memberitahu Kendall kalau dia akan pulang. Dia akan memberi sedikit privasi kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya, James memasuki apartemen Kendall dan menemukan _mantan_ pacarnya sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa yang sangat besar. James mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat sahabat sekaligus mantannya itu berlagak seperti anak kecil. Dia sangat menyukai Kendall ketika Kendall berlagak seperti anak kecil. Menurutnya itu sangat lucu dan imut.

"Hey," James menyapa Kendall. Tetapi, pria berambut pirang tersebut diam saja. Dia tidak mau terlihat kacau di hadapan mantannya itu. Kendall masih belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan James.

"Logan bilang dia mau pulang." Kata James berusaha seramah mungkin. Tetapi, tidak ada reaksi dari Kendall. Pria berambut pirang itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal dan tidak mau merespons kata-kata James.

"Kendall," belum ada respons.

"Kenny," masih belum ada respons.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt!" dan masih belum ada respons.

"_Baby Doll,_" dan kini Kendall bangun dari _tidur_ nya. Dia langsung duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Bantal yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dia peluk erat-erat. James menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Kendall dan menciumnya sampai pagi. _Damn_, James sangat merindukan ciuman-ciuman Kendall.

"Pulanglah, Maslow." Kata Kendall dingin. Dia sebenarnya sangat benci untuk memperlakukan James seperti ini. Tetapi, itulah yang bisa dia lakukan. Sebenarnya, James tidak salah apa-apa kepada Kendall. Tetapi, Kendall sangat tidak ingin melihat James saat ini, karena dia sudah sangat bodoh menyelesaikan hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung tersebut.

"Aku putus dengan Halston," kata James lirih. Dia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Kendall. Tetapi tidak melakukan apapun. Kendall pun tidak merasa terganggu dengan James yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku baru saja putus dengannya." Kata James lagi. Kendall masih belum merespons. Walaupun dia sangat kaget dengan apa yang James katakan, tetapi, dia masih belum bisa merespons apapun. Hal tersebut terlalu dini bagi Kendall. Mungkin dia terlihat sangat _perempuan_ sekarang. Tetapi, Kendall bingung harus berkata apa.

Dan tanpa diminta pun, James menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

_Flashback _

James dan Halston menikmati makan malam mereka dengan gembira. Well, mungkin hanya Halston yang merasa gembira, sedangkan James _berusaha _untuk terlihat gembira. Pikirannya diisi dengan hal-hal yang macam-macam sehingga dia tidak terlalu fokus dengan apapun yang sedang dibicarakan Halston. Dia pun hanya merespons apa yang Halston ceritakan dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat.

Yang James tahu, Halston sedang bercerita tentang film baru yang akan dia mainkan dengan Kevin, kakak Kendall. Dia sangat senang bisa satu proyek dengan Kevin. James sangat paham kenapa Halston sangat bersemangat bisa satu _scene_ dengan Kevin. Bahkan James menebak bahwa Halston lebih dekat dengan Kevin daripada dengan dirinya. Yeah, James baik-baik saja tentang hal tersebut. Dia sendiri lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Kendall daripada dengan Halston, kan?

Akhirnya, makan malam romantis mereka selesai. James dan Halston hanya mengobrol layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Well, tentu saja James _tidak_ dimabuk cinta.

Selama mengobrol, James hanya menjadi seorang pendengar dan membiarkan Halston menceritakan apapun yang gadis pirang ini ingin ceritakan. Dia sangat gugup dan takut dan merasa dia tidak siap untuk mengatakan ini. Dia sedang mengumpulkan nyali untuk menyampaikannya. Dia harus berani menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Harus.

Dan akhirnya...

"Uhm... Halston, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu." kata James kemudian setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara. Halston yang sedang asyik menceritakan tentang liburannya bersama keluarganya di Roma itu terdiam sejenak. Dia melihat mata hazel James yang dipenuhi rasa keraguan. James menggigit bibirnya saat melihat mata Halston.

'_Apa aku harus mengatakannya?_' Batin James. Tetapi, dia memang harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kan?

"Uhm... aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya kepadamu. Minta maaf tentang segalanya yang terjadi. Kau gadis yang sangat menawan dan aku sangat menyukaimu." kata James. Dia sudah mempersiapkan apa yang akan dia katakan selama berhari-hari. Wajah Halston yang ceria itu berubah menjadi wajah yang heran. Tetapi, gadis tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Tetapi..."

Halston menggenggam tangan James dan senyum di wajah Halston menghilang. Kepala James mendadak pusing dan semua makanan yang baru dia makan seperti akan keluar dari perutnya.

"Tetapi apa, Jamie?" James langsung melepas genggaman tangan Halston. Tentu saja ekspresi _shock_ tergambar jelas di wajah Halston. Menurut James, hanya Kendall yang boleh memanggilnya Jamie. Itulah mengapa James melepaskan genggaman tangan Halston.

"Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita." kata James akhirnya. Rupanya, nama 'Jamie' cukup memberi James kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan sejak awal. Ekspresi _shock_ Halston semakin terlihat. James yakin bahwa Halston akan segera menangis. Tetapi, sebelum Halston menangis, James meneruskan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya, karena, aku tidak bisa terus-menerus menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus mengkhianati perasaanku sendiri. Aku juga tidak ingin kau terus disakiti oleh laki-laki seperti aku. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku juga sangat menyukaimu. Tetapi, aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai sahabat. Aku memang bukan laki-laki terbaik seperti yang apa orang-orang katakan tentang kita. Aku tidak mau terus-menerus berbohong kepadamu.

Aku tidak mau terus-menerus membohongi perasaanku sebenarnya. Aku menyukai dan mencintai sahabatku. Kendall. Yeah, silahkan kau menilaiku sebagai seorang homo bajingan yang hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu 2 tahun kita bersama. Tetapi, aku sangat tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa aku memilih Kendall, tapi, percayalah, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu terus-menerus karena sikapku yang kurang ajar kepadamu. Sudah cukup kau tersakiti olehku karena aku yang tidak bisa seutuhnya peduli kepadamu, karena, aku sama sekali memang tidak bisa seutuhnya memperdulikanmu. Aku memang terdengar sangat jahat, tapi, percayalah, ini keputusan terbaik yang bisa aku pilih." James menyelesaikan pidatonya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menunggu respons dari Halston. Dia tidak berani menatap mata gadis yang _pernah _mengisi hatinya. Dia tak kuasa untuk melihat ekspresi Halston.

James menunggu selama nyaris 15 menit untuk menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Halston. Sampai akhirnya...

"Terima kasih atas 2 tahun yang kau berikan kepadaku. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau tidak pernah mau bercinta denganku. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Terima kasih dengan limonya karena aku tidak perlu bingung untuk pulang bersama siapa. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal kalau kau menyewakanku limo agar aku tidak pulang jalan kaki karena kau akan memutuskan hubungan kita. Tapi, kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kendall dan hidupmu. Aku senang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu."

Dan dengan kalimat tersebut, Halston meninggalkan James yang terduduk lemas di tempatnya. Di sisi lain, dia lega kalau Halston bisa menerima apa yang dia katakan dan putuskan, tetapi, di sisi lain juga, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Halston karena kejujurannya. Dia bisa melihat Halston meninggalkan restoran ini dengan limosin yang dia sewa dan Halston, _tentu saja_, menangis.

Beban yang ada di dada James pun mulai terangkat dan dirinya kini sudah merasa jauh lebih ringan. Dia bisa tersenyum lega walaupun sebenarnya dia juga merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti Halston.

_End flashback_

* * *

"_Please, Kendall_. Tidak berbicara sedikitpun padamu membunuhku pelan-pelan." kata James mulai memeluk Kendall. Pria berambut pirang tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya bisa dipeluk oleh James lagi dan merasakan nafas James yang memburu menyentuh telinganya. Dia sangat merindukan James.

"_Please, baby,_ aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi. _Please, _Kendall. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku." bisik James di telinga Kendall. Kedua tangannya memeluk Kendall dengan erat.

Mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir James, pipi Kendall merona merah dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa lebih panas dan dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas pelukan James.

"_I won't_." Bisik Kendall. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher James dan menghirup aroma tubuh James yang campuran antara mint dan vanilla. Benar-benar James yang dia kenal.

Lalu, James melepaskan pelukan mereka dan akhirnya mencium bibir Kendall dengan lembut. Dia menciumnya dengan segala perasaan yang ada pada dirinya dan kini perasaan tersebut tercurah kepada Kendall. Dan dia sangat bahagia karena Kendall membalas ciumannya.

Ciuman mereka semakin memanas saat lidah Kendall menggoda bibir James untuk meminta izin masuk ke mulut James. Tangan Kendall pun sudah menjambak rambut cokelat James dan membuat James mendesah di mulut Kendall. Dan saat James mendesah, lidah Kendall pun masuk ke mulut James dan merasakan mulut James yang hangat dan manis.

Akhirnya, tubuh Kendall menyerah dan Kendall jatuh di atas sofa dan membiarkan James yang berada di atasnya menyerang bibirnya dengan ganas. Mereka berdua terus berciuman sampai kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat mendesak dan paru-paru mereka protes untuk meminta asupan oksigen.

"_Fuck, Kendall~_"

"_Oh please,_" dan dengan kata-kata tersebut, pinggul Kendall pun menggoda pinggul James dan kedua laki-laki tersebut mendesah.

"_Oh, James~_" desah Kendall lagi saat James menciumi daerah sensitif di lehernya. James pun juga mendesah karena tangan Kendall yang mengepal di rambutnya dan hal tersebut adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia. Pinggul Kendall pun tak henti-hentinya menggoda James dan dia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya dan James sudah sangat terangsang.

"_I love you, Baby Doll_," kata James di sela-sela ciumannya.

"_I-I-Oh, James-I l-l-love you, too... ah~_" Kendall kesulitan untuk menjawabnya karena James baru saja menggigit bagian lehernya yang paling sensitif. Sekarang, seluruh orang akan tahu bahwa Kendall adalah miliknya.

"Ke... ke... ke kamar... _oh, James. _Ke kamar, _sekarang!_"

Dan dengan kalimat tersebut, James langsung menggendong Kendall menuju kamar Kendall dan mereka menghabiskan malam mereka yang indah hanya berdua saja di dalam kamar Kendall.

* * *

Kendall membuka matanya dan mulai melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan dia merasakan tubuhnya terasa berat dan..._pegal_. Kendall pun melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat James berada di sebelahnya, tertidur dengan sangat lelap dan memeluk dirinya. Mereka berdua juga telanjang dan hal tersebut membuat kedua pipi Kendall memerah.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan James agar dia bisa menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya.

Saat sudah berhasil lepas dari pelukan James tanpa membangunkannya, Kendall pun langsung pada posisi duduk. Dia langsung merasa kesakitan pada bagian bokongnya saat dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara kesakitan setiap kali dia berusaha bergerak. Seluruh badannya kaku, sakit, pegal, dan lengket. Terutama di bagian bokong.

Akhirnya, setelah berhasil berdiri, Kendall mengambil celana pendek – tidak tahu milik siapa – dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat berada di kamar mandi, Kendall melihat dirinya di kaca dan dia tersenyum saat melihat dirinya yang jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin-kemarin. Dia bisa melihat bekas gigitan-gigitan James di leher, bahu, dan dadanya yang mulai membiru dan hal tersebut membuat Kendall tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kendall langsung menyuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya. Setelah dia selesai menggosok gigi, tiba-tiba, Kendall merasakan seseorang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Kendall. Saat dia melihat ke kaca, dia bisa melihat bayangan James di belakangnya sedang memeluknya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kendall.

"_Morning, love,_" bisik James di telinga Kendall. Pria berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah James dan mencium lembut bibir James.

"_Morning. _Kenapa kau terbangun, Sayang?" tanya Kendall. Dia merasa sangat nyaman saat kedua tangan James melingkar di pinggulnya dan dagu James berada di bahunya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat sempurna. Apalagi, Kendall melihatnya di kaca dan dia tambah betah untuk tetap seperti itu.

"Aku mendengar suara orang kesakitan. Aku kira aku bermimpi. Jadi, aku membuka mataku dan aku menemukan kau menghilang. Aku mendengar kau menyalakan air jadi aku langsung menemukanmu di sini." kata James sambil mencium bahu Kendall. Kedua tangan Kendall pun menggenggam kedua tangan James yang ada di pinggulnya.

"Maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo sarapan. Akan ku buatkan kau _pancake_." kata James. Kendall tersenyum dan dia memutar badannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher James. Kendall mencium bibir James dengan sangat lembut dan penuh dengan rasa cinta.

"_I love you,_" kata Kendall. James tersenyum mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya.

"_I love you, too._"

Dan mereka berciuman lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman dan kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, mereka berdua melepaskan bibir mereka. James pun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kendall dan hidung mereka juga saling bersentuhan. James menatap mata hijau Kendall lekat-lekat dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu pergi dari diriku seperti kemarin. Aku berjanji, aku akan memberitahu semua orang di seluruh dunia kalau kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak peduli kalau hubungan kita akan menambah banyak _haters_. Aku tidak peduli dengan _haters_ atau yang semacam itu, selama aku memilikimu di pelukanku." bisik James. Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir James, Kendall bisa merasakan kedua matanya mulai membasah.

"_You have me_." bisik Kendall dan mengecup bibir James membuat James tersenyum.

"_You have my heart. You have my everything. And I promise, I won't walk away again from you._" Bisik kendall. James pun mencium Kendall lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku, Ken? Kita pindah ke apartemenku dan menghabiskan sisa hidup kita bersama." Mendengar tawaran James, Kendall nyaris menangis. Kendall langsung memeluk James erat-erat dan menjawab, "Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku mau, James! Aku mau!" dan membuat James terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kita diskusikan nanti saja. Aku lapar." Kata James sambil terkekeh. Kendall pun ikut terkekeh dan mengecup bibir James lagi.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menuju dapur (setelah mereka memakai baju, tentu saja) dan James membuatkan Kendall setumpuk _pancake_.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan mandi, mereka berdua akhirnya siap berangkat ke studio untuk pengambilan gambar untuk episode mereka di season 4. Tetapi, sebelum Kendall keluar dari apartemennya, James menahannya.

"Kendall, tunggu."

"Ya?"

"Kendall, coba tebak,"

"Apa, Sayang?"

"_I love you_," Kendall tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia lalu memeluk James lagi dan berbisik, "_I love you, too_." di telinga James.

"Dan aku tidak sabar untuk bisa tinggal satu atap denganmu." bisik James.

"_Me too._"

- The End -

* * *

_maafkan saya ini cheesy sekaliiiii. *ngumpet di belakangnya Gustavo*_

_jujur sebenernya bingung banget mau ngasih rating nya apaan. karena kalo M, ya gak terlalu M banget, tapi kalo T, ya menjurus ke M._

_jadi dipilihlah rate M, biar aman aja. heheh *ngumpet di swirly slide*_

_gara gara writer's block girl at the rock show jadinya bikin cerita cheesy macam ini. _

_hahah. sekali lagi maafkan saya membuat kendall jadi kaya gitu *digorok kendall*_

_tapi... review? :)_


End file.
